


I'm just curious

by Scarlett_Rogue



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Dirty Talk, M/M, Video Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Rogue/pseuds/Scarlett_Rogue
Summary: Bored in quarantine, Geralt stumbles upon Jaskier's plug and decides to try something new. Halfway through his playtime Jaskier video chats him and they have some fun.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 23
Kudos: 275





	I'm just curious

Geralt wandered aimlessly around his room, picking clothes up from the floor intermittently. He was in one of those moods where nothing was holding his attention, nothing felt ‘right’. There was an itch below his skin that he couldn’t scratch; he was crawling out of his skin. It had been like this for months while they were in quarantine, but today was especially bad. Nothing to do, no one to talk to - Jaskier had a conference call and wouldn’t be able to video chat him for at least another hour. Geralt groaned as he tipped the laundry bin over, clean laundry that he should have folded days ago spilling out. He plopped down on the floor and began folding. 

When he was finished he jumped up and started putting away the clothes in their designated drawers. He saved his underwear for last, knowing that he would have to reorganize that drawer to fit them. He went to pull out the unfolded underwear in the draw and something hit the wood floor with a muffled thud.

Looking down, Geralt chuckled. Jaskier had left his plug at Geralt’s house a while back, the last time they had been able to see each other. Apparently he felt the safest place for it was among Geralt’s boxers. He picked it up, rolling the iridescent pink plug in his palm, and suddenly had an idea.

It was crazy. Geralt had never done anything like...that. He wasn’t opposed to it exactly, he just never felt ready to explore that area of his body. Jaskier was wonderfully understanding and never expected him to do anything he wasn’t ready for, but now...well, what else was there to do?

But first, a shower.

His skin prickled as he showered, making sure to pay extra attention to all of his nether regions. Hesitantly, he rubbed a wet finger over his hole. Even this felt new, touching himself gently like this. He cleaned himself up as well as he could and jumped out, half drying off before he made his way back to the room. He grabbed a tube of lube and flopped on his bed. The reality of what he was about to do was quickly setting in, and his nerves were spiking, but not in a way he had expected. He felt excited. Jaskier liked this; plenty of men did, so wouldn’t he?

With that thought in mind Geralt arranged the pillows behind him so that he could lean at a comfortable angle. He popped the cap on the lube and poured a generous amount on his fingers. Blushing as if he was being watched, he brought a finger between his legs and rubbed it against his hole. It felt better than it had in the shower, the lube slicking the way and leaving a tingling sensation behind. He sighed softly and leaned his head against the headboard. Slowly, carefully, he pushed a finger inside him to the first knuckle. 

It felt...weird. That was really all he could say. He pushed his finger deeper and the weird feeling continued. It felt vaguely uncomfortable but not enough for him to want to give up. He took a deep breath and willed his body to relax. He stayed like that, unmoving, just getting used to touching himself this way. He was used to how warm and tight Jaskier was - it always drove him crazy - but for some reason it came as a surprise that he was much the same. 

Experimentally, he pulled his finger out and pushed back in once, twice, setting a slow and steady rhythm. He was quickly getting used to the feeling, the sensation of ‘wrong’ fading away. It didn’t feel good yet, but he could work with this. 

Belatedly, he realized that when he did this for Jaskier the man was always already turned on, and Geralt wasn’t even hard yet. That needed to change. With his free hand he maneuvered the cap of the lube and squirted some into his palm. Putting the cap back on was a lost cause; he dropped it on the nightstand and brought his hand to his cock, slicking it up. He gripped himself and stroked slowly, matching the rhythm of his finger. He imagined the look on Jaskier’s face when he did this to him: eyes soft and unfocused, mouth hanging open, tongue darting out to lick his lips. He’d moan quietly and jerk his hips into Geralt’s hand. He’d spread his legs that much more and push down, begging for Geralt to fuck him open on his fingers, a whisper of “more, please more” on his lips. 

Geralt sighed, cock twitching and hardening in his grasp. He imagined pushing a second finger inside Jaskier and watching the man whine, and before he could think much about it he rubbed another finger over his hole and pushed it in alongside the first. Just imagining the way Jaskier’s hips would buck and his eyes would widen when Geralt hit that perfect spot in him…

_Where the fuck was that spot, anyway?_

Geralt crooked his fingers experimentally. It felt better, but he was sure he’d missed. Jaskier always said he’d know the second he found it. He pushed his fingers a little deeper, still rubbing his cock. He was fully hard now, a light sheen of sweat coating his forehead. He pushed his fingers up again and oh, that felt much better. Still, he didn’t think he’d hit the mark yet. When he hit Jaskier’s prostate the man jumped out of his skin. Although, now that Geralt was thinking about it, it sounded kind of stupid. He wasn’t Jaskier, why would he have the same-

“Fuck!” Pleasure shot through him and Geralt shook, eyes fluttering. He took a few short breaths, waiting for his body to settle, before curling his fingers in that same spot. He threw his head back and groaned as his thighs trembled from the pleasure. His cock jerked in his hand and he squeezed hard, gasping into the silent room. He paused again, almost overwhelmed by the new sensation. It felt fucking good.

It was at that moment that he remembered he had other plans for the night. Reluctantly he pulled his fingers free and grabbed Jaskier's plug. After pouring a liberal amount of lube on it he brought it to his hole. It was thicker than his fingers but tapered evenly toward the tip. He pressed it against his hole and it slid in easily. Deep breath in, out. He fucked himself slowly on the plug, getting it a little deeper with each push. It felt good, better than his fingers had. On one push back in his hips jerked downward and the plug popped in, locking in place. Geralt moaned and gripped the sheets as pleasure zipped through him. The plug filled him in a way he didn’t know he needed, the tip pressed against that wonderful spot. For a moment he just sat and rocked his hips, feeling the way it pressed into his prostate over and over. He wrapped a hand around his cock again and stroked himself. Slowly his thoughts drifted to Jaskier again, but this time their roles were reversed. He imagined Jasier working him open with his fingers before slicking up his cock and, aching slowly, sinking into Geralt’s ass and-

His eyes shot open at the sound of a skype alert going off. He looked at the clock - shit, he’d completely forgot Jaskier was going to video chat him. Too afraid to pull the plug out fast, he pulled a blanket over his lap and pressed accept on the call. Just act normal.

“Hello, dearest!” Came Jaskier’s bright voice, a little tired but happy nonetheless.

“Hey babe. How was work?”

“It’s over now, that’s all that matters!” He chuckled and rolled his sleeves up, and Geralt was acutely aware of those toned forearms, the way they felt wrapped around him. His dick twitched under the blanket. “What have you been up to?”

“Uhhh,” Geralt willed himself not to blush. “Just. Laundry.”

“Right.” Jaskier got a glint in his eyes. “And what are you really up to?” His mouth quirked with mischief.

“What do you mean?”

“Come on, I know that voice. That’s your “I’m afraid to tell you what I’ve done” voice. Go on, out with it!”

Geralt swallowed hard. “I don’t think I can say it out loud.”

Jaskier quirked an eyebrow. “Would you like to text me instead?”

Geralt licked his lips. The idea of telling Jaskier what he’d done with his beloved plug was equal parts embarrassing and arousing. His hips shifted without his permission, rocking the plug against his sweet spot. He cursed under his breath, and a terrible, wonderful idea came to him.

“I...I can show you? If you want.”

Jaskier grinned. “Lay it on me.”

Slowly, Geralt peeled the blanket off his lap. He couldn’t bring himself to look at the screen but he heard Jaskier gasp at the sight of him fully hard.

“My, oh my, that’s what you’ve been up to,” Jaskier teased, his voice wavering slightly.

“There’s, um. More. If you want to see,” Geralt mumbled.

“Please,” Jaskier breathed. Geralt took a second to think of the best way to do this. After a few moments he got onto his knees and turned, bending over with his ass exposed to the camera. 

“Sweet fuck,” Jaskier cursed. Geralt blushed hard, his ass clenching around the plug at just knowing that Jaskier could see everything. “That is...fuck, you’re beautiful.”

“Do you like it?” Geralt wiggled his ass for emphasis. 

“Do I- Fucking hell, you’re going to kill me. Tell me how it feels.”

Geralt shivered as a commanding tone slipped into his boyfriend’s voice. He tried to turn his head enough to see the look on Jaskier’s face. He looked gobsmacked. 

“It feels...so fucking good, Jaskier. Full. And it’s pressing-” Geralt rolled his hips and groaned, pushing his mouth down against his hand.

“Is it rubbing against your prostate, dear?”

“ _Yes._ ”

“Mm, good. Do you want to know what to do next?”

Geralt nodded his head frantically, but, upon remembering that Jaskier couldn’t see it, whimpered out a soft yes.

“I want you to grab the base of the plug and pull it out.” Geralt grabbed the rubber base and pulled slowly. The widest part tugged at his hole until it jerked out of him, and his stomach twisted with desire.

“That’s it, spread your legs so I can see that greedy little hole of yours.”

Geralt shivered and did as he was told. Behind him he heard the sound of a belt clicking, fabric rustling, and he imagined Jaskier pulling his cock out of his pants, taking himself in hand.

“Push it in again.” Geralt whined as the toy filled him once more. “Good boy. Now fuck yourself on it.” Geralt gripped the base tight and started to work it in and out, his rim catching on the toy with every pass. He panted into his arm and rocked his hips to meet his hand. 

“Stroke your big cock for me, dear.” Jaskier’s voice was tight with arousal. Geralt reached a hand beneath him and wrapped it around his cock, stroking himself faster than he intended. He spread his legs further and arched his back so Jaskier had a perfect view of him fucking himself. 

“You like having that plug in your ass, don’t you? Bet you love having your ass full…”

“Fuck, Jaskier…”

Jaskier groaned under his breath and Geralt could hear the unmistakable sound of him working himself over. “Think you’d like my cock?” Geralt moaned in response. “Fuck yes you would. You’d spread your legs and press your ass back, fucking yourself on my cock. I’m thicker than that toy, I’ll stretch you so much more. But I think you’ll take every inch like a good boy…”

“Oh my - fuck, Jaskier, I _need_ it, I need you-” he cut himself off with a sharp inhale as he pushed the plug in _hard _, practically pounding into his prostate. His hand tightened and sped up, twisted around the head of his cock. The air felt warm against his skin and he knew he was sweating.__

__“Shit,” Jaskier groaned. “You’re so good for me, dear heart. Look at you, taking it like you’re made for it. Like you’re made for _me_.”_ _

__“Fuck, Jask, I can’t- I need to come,” he barely got out between gasps. Distantly in the back of his mind he knew the walls were thin and his neighbors, if they were home, could probably hear him. He was louder than normal, couldn’t stop each noise from punching out of him._ _

__“Me too, fuck Geralt, I want you to think about me coming hot and wet in your ass, and I want you to come.”_ _

__Geralt’s eyes squeezed shut tight and oh, the thought of Jaskier spilling inside him, pumping him full, pushed him over the edge. He moaned in a register he didn’t even know he had and shoved the plug in hard, holding it steady against his sweet spot as he came. His cock jerked and spilled over the sheets, legs trembling from the effort of holding himself up through the pleasure. He gasped for breath, heart racing, and heard Jaskier moan, long and needy, behind himself._ _

__After a few beats both men were quiet, nothing but the sound of hoarse breathing filling the space between them. Geralt pulled the plug out and dropped it on the bed so he could turn and lean against the headboard, narrowly avoiding the wet spot on the bed. He could finally see Jaskier, see the way his hair was a mess as if he’d been pulling it, the way his shirt rode up and his stomach glistened with his spend. He smiled, soft and dazed, as he grabbed a tissue and cleaned himself up._ _

__“Well,” he breathed. “That was definitely not what I expected to get from this call.”_ _

__“Was it...was it good?” Geralt bunched the blanket in his lap, suddenly feeling shy._ _

__“Are you kidding?” He laughed. “Geralt, that was incredible! You’re irresistible, love, every inch of you. So you like the plug?” Geralt nodded. “They come in different sizes and shapes, you know. Maybe one of these nights we can look together, find you something special.”_ _

__Geralt blushed and smiled softly at him. “I’d like that. I love you.”_ _

__“And I love you, dear heart.” He smirked, that glint in his eyes once more. “The things I’m going to do to you when I see you again…”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Please please comment, I spent two weeks getting this asshole of a fic to work!


End file.
